Overthinking
by Angelbetu
Summary: My buddy u always take a lot of tention even the whole world's tention on ur head...Don't let go ur piece of mind with ur overthinking habit..u are very precious to me buddy...*Duo story* Request OS of coolak didi...plz read didi


**Hello frnds..a request OS by my cute didu Coolak didi...**

**here is ur OS didi...sorry for late..hope apko ye pasand aaye di...**

**Base on episode Daya in danger...in which Daya sir car blast due to a bag which he went to bring from his car when he was in Abhi sir's home...**

**This is its continuation after case get solved...**

**Purely based on Duo...no other character inclusion**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**OVERTHINKING**

* * *

Abhijeet sitting on the bench in his deep thoughts when he felt a pat on his shoulder...

He looked up with: Jee

Sir doctor apko ander bula rahe hain...

Abhijeet nodded and nurse depart...He was waiting from few minutes for his turn to meet with the doctor on the bench outside his cabin and these few minutes took him into a deep memory lane where he found himself guilty of not able to save his buddy from the upcoming danger...he snap out of his thoughts,put on a break on them and moved inside the doctor's cabin...

Doctor looked him from mid of his glasses and signalled him to have a seat..

Abhijeet sat down and asked impatiently: Doctor wo kaisa hai ab...koi khatre wali baat to nahi hai na...

Doctor taking his glasses back on his eyes from his ring finger answered: nahi Mr. Abhijeet..wo ab theek hain...humne unhe 48 hours under observation mein rakkha tha...and ab unki halat me pehle se kaafi improvement hai...aap kal sham tak unhe ghar le ja sakte hain...

Abhijeet with slight anger on his pal: Kal sham tak..Doctor wo to aaj rukne ko tayar nahi hai...(murmurs) subah se kaan kha raha hai mera..

Doctor smiled softly and answered: dekhiye blast ki wajh se body k kuch parts burn ho gye hain and fir minor fractures bhi hain...(Abhijeet heart pinched) kum se kum proper plaster hone tak to unhe yahan rukna hi hoga aur fir ghar jane ke baad bhi at least do hafte tak rest krna pdega...tab hi wo poori tarah se theek honge...

Abhijeet nodded understandably and answered: theek hai doctor mai dhyan rkhunga...

Doctor: jee (handing over him a prescription) ye kuch medicines hain aap pharmacy se purchase kar lijiye aur routine bhi wo hi bata denge aapko...hmmm

Abhijeet took that prescription,thanked him formally and left...

He purchased medicines from pharmacy, understood the routine of medicines, took light patient type breakfast from hospital mess and finally left to meet his brother...

He entered and jerked his head in frustration seeing his friend engrossed in his Ipad...

Abhijeet put the medicines and food on cabinet and in a minute snatched his Ipad...

Abhijeet last stage hai yaar please do na..he was getting tensed as he can listen firing sound from Ipad...(he in pleading tone) Abhijeet do na bohot mushkil se aaj Boss tak pohncha hoon wo shoot kar dega mujhe...do na BOSS plz...

Abhijeet handover him Ipad and Daya fumed in anger seeing Game Over blinking on the screen...

Daya: Lo ho gaya kabada...ab firse khelna padega poora... shit...he was about to press Replay when again his friend snatched that Ipad and burst out in anger: aram karne bola tha na aur tum yahan baith kar game khel rahe ho...pata hai na sar par chot lagi hai...ankhon par strain pdega par nahi ek baat jo sunlo meri...har baat ratwa ratwa k smjhani pdti hai..isilie lakr nahi de raha tha mai ye Games ki dukaan tumhe..par mangwa lia zabardasti aur...

He stopped with a knock..he turned and saw a nurse in her early 50s a bit fat having big eyes glaring hard at him scolded: ye hospital hai apka ghr nahi jo aap itna shout kr rahe hain...aur patients ko disturb hota hai na...please maintain silence...okay

Abhijeet nodded like a robot...

Nurse went off...Abhijeet took a sigh of relief but groaned the next moment hearing a big laughter from his pal's side...

Abhijeet look at him from his ever famous fiery eyes and he close his teeths with difficulty...

Abhijeet handover him his food who took that quietly still having a naughty smile on his lips...

Daya removed the lid and shouted: Abhi ye kya khana laaye ho...(declaring) mai ye sab nahin khane wala BOSS...

Abhijeet nodded took food from his hand...covered it again and put it on the left side when two hands snatched the plate and started eating making so many faces...

Abhijeet smiled a bit...

Daya look at him: jada husne ki jaroorat nahi hai...ye batao...(eating food and munching it) yahan se discharge kab...

Abhijeet: kal sham ko

Daya: are tum pagal ho gaye ho...mai do din se yahan sadd raha hoon aur abi ek poora din aur (crying tone) yaar please mai aur yahan nahi ruk sakta...

Abhijeet: dekho Daya aram se baat maan lia karo tum meri har baar mujhe Acp sir se baat krne par majboor mut karo...mai abi Doctor ke paas se hokr hi aa raha hoon aur unhone saaf mana kia hai tumhe yahan se discharge krne ko..yaar itni gehri chotein hain samjha karo thoda...

Daya grumbling hard and speaked in frustration: Wo bag mujhe apni hi gadi me rakhna tha...hospital pohncha dia mujhe bekar mein...

A dark shade covered Abhijeet's face...he whispered slowly: haan kash tumari jagh mai gaya hota..kash mai na rukta phone attend krne k lie...kaash

Daya looked at him in shock...his bite left as it is in his plate...he looked at Abhijeet who was looking otherside far away from the present...

Daya kept the plate aside and placed his hand on his friend's palm which make Abhijeet came out of his thoughts...

Daya: Tum theek ho

Abhijeet realised his words...he bite his tongue and answered without making any eye contact with Daya: h..haan mai theek hoon..(trying to smile) mujhe kya hua hai...

Daya: Abhijeet mai theek hoon yaar..tum please aise khud ko...

Abhijeet tiredly: Daya tum breakfast khtm karo mai aaya abi thodi der mein...

Daya kept staring at his back and he left with fast steps...

Daya heaved a sigh and nod his head in no: ye bhi na zara zara si baat se ulajh jata hai...ab isme iski kya ghalti hai...chalo breakfast khtm krta hoon nahi to waps aakr fir baras padega...

Daya get released next evening and Abhijeet took him to his own house...

Daya lying on the bed reading a book and side by side placing hand on his head...

Abhijeet who was reading a file in the same room was noticing this from quiet a long time...finally he keep the file and made his way toward his pal...

Abhijeet standing in front of him: jab sar mein dard hai to kyun exert kar rahe ho khud ko..abi dawa li hai na..dekho nind aa rahi hai tumhe..so kyun nahi jaate...

Daya with heavy eyes: so so ke bore ho gaya hoon mai yaar

Abhijeet angrily: ab sone se bhi koi bore hota hai kya...nihayati bakwas bahana tha ye Daya...

Daya: to kya karun char din se hospital me pada hua tha ab yahan tum mujhe apne ghr laaye to laga tha kuch sukoon milega do batein hum krenge...kaam ka chakkaron mein to baat hi nahin ho pati hai aaj kal aur tum ho ki maun vrat rakkha hua hai...(signalling towards his file) wo file lekr baithe hue ho...mai karun bhi to kya karun

Abhijeet: Tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai aur normal log aisi soorat mein aram karte hain

Daya looked at him angrily placed the book hardly on bed and lie down in anger covering his face from the blanket but in this whole process he hurt his wound of chest and a low moan escaped from his mouth heard by Abhijeet...

He came near him and removed the blanket and scolded him badly: problem kya hai tumhari...chahte kya ho tum...abi kum chotein aayin hain jo aur lagani hai tumne...pehle hi meri wajh se ye halat ho gayi hai tumhari aur ab...

Daya too in rash: kisne kaha hai tumhari wajh se hua hai ye...(teasing) wo bomb tumne rakkha tha kya meri gadi mein...

Abhijeet: mai kyun rakkhunga bhala

Daya: to phir kya ye meri wajh se hua ka tuntuna bajate fir rahe ho chaar din se muh (showing from hand the level) itna bada sa fula k ghoom rahe ho...are bhai koi baat ho to banda soche bhi yahan to bade sahab ne kuch kia nahi hai fir bhi bekar ki batein soch k khud bhi preshan ho rahe hain aur mujhe bhi pareshan kar rahe hain...

Abhijeet in rash: to maine kaha nahi hai tumse pareshan hone ke lie bus apna khayal rkhne ki kripa kar do mujh par...

Daya standing up although with difficulty: mera saman pack kar do mujhe mere ghar jana hai...

Abhijeet coming near him in tention: ye kya kar rahe ho yaar...dekho pair me kitni chot aayi hai...feet bhi jal (his words stop due to tears which stopped their way)...

Abhijeet composing himself: please baitho Daya...

Daya sit down with this tone and Abhijeet too sit in front him composing himself well, speaked: bolo kya batein karni hain..mai hoon yahan

Daya: mujhe apne dost se baat karni hai tumse nahi

Abhijeet: sorry na Yaar

Daya: kya sorry...kabi bhi kuch bhi maan k baith jate ho tum...ab isme tumhari kya galti hai btao mujhe

Abhijeet: chodo yaar jane do ab se nahi kahunga ye sab khush

Daya: haan ye sahi hai jaane do (teasing tone) abse nahi kahunga islie ki mujhe pata na chale...waise bhi mujhse kuch share karne ki adat kahan hai tumhe

Abhijeet: ab baat kahan se kahan le ja rahe ho...

Daya: sahi keh raha hoon..is se acche to pehle the tum...(dreamy tone) gusse me hi sahi apne dil ki baat keh to dete the...dant k hi sahi mujhse baat share to kar lete the...par ab to...he turned his face in anger...

Abhijeet surrendered in front of his dearest buddy and initiated: yaar mai Tarika ka phone nahi uthata tumhare sath hota to kum se kum tumhe akele wo bomb...agar mai hi chala jata wo bag laane to tumhe ye sab na hota...par maine tumhe bhej dia...mere hote hue (guilty) tumhare sath ye sab ho gaya...

Daya looked at his brother lovingly who can never ever tolerate any slight injury to him then how this blast can be tolerated by him which happened in his prescence...

He hold his both palms and says: tum itna mut socha karo Abhijeet...kabi socha hai agar hum dono sath hote to shayd hum dono hi us blast me ghayal ho jate aur shayd hum dono ko ya mujhe koi nahi hota jo time par hospital le jata agar tab mujhe kuch ho jata to...

Abhijeet looked at him with watery eyes and nod his head in no innocently...

Daya smiled sweetly: bus fir...tum the wahan to lekr gaye na mujhe waqt par hospital aur mai (stressed) ab bilkul theek hoon BOSS...(showing himself) dekho khud dekho...fir humara to kaam hi yahi hai...ab ye jaroori to nahin hai na ki mujh par aane wali har chot par tum apna naam likh lo jaise har goli aur mere beech aakar khade ho jate ho...

Abhijeet: jab tak mai hoon tab tak mai khada rahunga humesha tumhare aur aane wali maut k beech...mai apni ankhon k samne tumhe kuch hote hue nahi bardash kar sakta...(emotional tone) ek hi to dost hai mera...jo mujhe samjhta hai...meri kahi ankahi har baat ko janta hai...ek hi to shaks hai jo sari dunia ko ek taraf chod kar bhi mere sath khada rehta hai...mai use nahi kho sakta Daya...pehle hi bohot kho chuka hoon (helpless tone) ab aur himmat nahi hai

Daya look at him in pain...yaar tum na bohot tention lete ho BOSS...itna mut socha karo...jo aaj hai usko enjoy karo na yaar...itna stress mut lia karo...aur wo bhi bekar mein...aur fir tumhi to kehte ho na...(wipe his friend's tear which came out from his eye) kya kehte ho tum

Abhijeet smiled a bit and says: JO BEET GAYI SO BAAT GAYI...

Daya: haan.. to ye dialogues kya dunia bhar ko impress karne k lie hain bus kuch khud par bhi apply kar lia karo kabi

Abhijeet smiled broadly feeling really light with the soothing words of his pal...

He remembered something and ordered Daya: chalo ab so jao..sar dard hai na tumhe...ab aram karo baki baatein kal...hmmm

Daya saluting him: Yes BOSS...

Abhijeet smiled and Daya too merge his smile with him as he know that now his buddy will be fine and come back in his original shape...very soon!

* * *

**To kaisi rahi**

**Plz let me know**

**Aaira thanks for Good luck..deko kitni jldi ek or duo shot aa gaya hehehe ;)**

**Ab Poisonous Disaster k last chapter ki update me hi milungi...us se pehle mai dikhne wali nahi...heheh...Ta ta all**


End file.
